


Lost In The Snow With You

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Festive Skippus, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt’s hyped and Mark is acting like a grumpy old man, together on a Christmas vacation.AU without significant other(s).





	Lost In The Snow With You

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I don’t have someone to look over my works before publishing right now. Or, not anyone who can spend as much time on it as we usually do. I apologize in advance if anything is strange, English is not my first language.
> 
> With that said, I’d still like to thank L and F for looking this over even though they both have exams now.
> 
> And, as usual, I don’t own anybody in this story and I don’t make money of my writing.

“Matt, I'm fucking 45 years old and freezing my balls off, let's go inside!” Mark shouted frustrated to the trees surrounding him.

 

Matt had dragged him along to stay at a cabin. He'd been on about open fireplaces, cottages in the wood and a postcard perfect winter wonderlands; a romantic getaway. And sure, there was all that. There was also no central heating, no Wifi and out in fucking nowhere.

 

Matt had insisted on a peaceful walk out in the snow and then the fucker had disappeared between the trees, leaving Mark alone. And then he freaked out.

 

“Matt, I swear I’ll leave you he-” He didn't get further than that before he was hit square in the face with something cold and wet – presumably a snowball. “For fuck sake.” He mumbled under his breath while he wiped the melting snow from his face and looked around for Matt at the same time.

 

Matt stood between the trees, a shit eating grin across his face that Mark had a hard time not finding adorable. Matt looked like an angel; his blond hair messed up and cheeks pink from the cold. At the same time like a devil, thanks to that grin and his eyes that sparkled with mischief.

 

“Mark.” He lost his breath at the simple call of his name and Mark felt like the world was revolving around Matt. “Come here and kiss me.”

 

Mark stumbled over himself to comply, wrapped Matt in his arms and feeling the other man melt against him as their lips met. Mark pulled back and looked at Matt more closely, seeing his blush deepen when Mark brushed his fingers through his hair. His eyes almost closing as Mark placed a careful kiss over the arrowhead tattoo on his neck.

 

“Come with me.” Matt said after they pulled away from each other and grabbed his hand. “I found something wonderful to show you.”

 

Mark sighed as Matt almost dragged him off the trail and into the woods. “Can’t we go back, Matt?” I’m cold and so _so_ tired.”

 

“It’ll be worth it.” Matt smiled at him over his shoulder before dragging him further from the trail until Mark was completely disoriented.

 

He grumbled under his breath but Matt looked so excited that he didn’t have the heart to stop him. The previous panic of being lost in the woods vanished as he held Matt's hand. And sure, he would most certainly die, but he would gladly freeze to death if his last warmth could go to keeping Matt warm. He could walk forever if he could only walk right next to Matt.

 

When Matt stopped and pointed Mark didn't see it at first; it was just snow. But then he saw the big pile of snow. He still didn't get what was so _wonderful_ about it, but Matt was smiling and that was enough to tell him he had some sort of plan. Most probably something that Mark wouldn’t appreciate.

 

“What are we doing here, Matt?” He asked carefully.

 

Matt curled up against Mark and kissed his cheek. “Let's build a snow cave, Marky.”

 

“No.” Mark pulled away and looked horrified at Matt. “Absolutely not.”

 

Matt was batting his eyelashes, like that would somehow persuade him to dig through the cold snow for hours.

 

“Fuck sake – _no_ , Matt!”

 

Ten minutes later he had his gloves on and was down on his knees, digging through the snow while Matt walked back to the car to get the small shovel from the trunk. It was cold and Mark was even unhappier now that Matt had left.

 

And as Matt re-appeared, after what seemed like ages, Mark was royally pissed and soaking wet. But Matt kisses helped, warming him from the inside out.

 

“Aren't you my knight in shining armor? Building me a snow castle.” Matt smiled coyly at him as he handed over the shovel. And that was enough to give Mark enough motivation to keep on digging, even if he swore under his breath all the while.

 

Matt was hovering over Mark’s back in a very distracting way while Mark dug the tunnel deeper into the snow pile, and finally Mark just handed the shovel over to Matt to finish the cave. And if he only knew where they were he would have headed back to the cabin already, instead he tried to keep warm by jumping up and down in place.

 

After what seemed like forever, and after Matt had been out from the tunnel to grab a bag, Mark was finally called into the cave.

 

Once he was all the way through the tunnel he was met by Matt sitting with his legs crossed at the center of the cave on a blanket, his head hung a bit since the roof wasn’t that very high and the candlelight from the candles placed along the walls made the smoothened snow walls glisten. Mark crawled up to Matt, kissed him and was rewarded with Matt wrapping him in another blanket.

 

It was magical.

 

Matt's eyes gleamed in the light, cheeks red from the digging and lips slowly warming up against Mark's own.

 

“You're so amazing.” He mumbled against Matt's lips, getting a big smile in return.

 

“Does that mean you'll sleep here with me tonight then?”

 

Mark could feel his smile falter. There really was no end to the madness when he spent time with Matt.

 

“Pretty please?” Matt asked again, resting his head against Mark’s shoulder in a _very_ persuasive way. Mark had to smile as an idea struck him.

 

“Well, how about a-” He let his hands wander down to the small of Matt’s back, fingers seeking skin on skin contact under the hem of the jacket. “Compromise?”

 

Matt looked both interested and hopeful. He leaned closer to Mark, lips brushing against lips as he whispered, “What did you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been sick some time and haven’t been able to write in a while. I hope you like it, even if I’m a bit out of practice.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
